Can't Help Myself
by DrunkenWisdom
Summary: When Kyoko is offered a starring role with Fuwa Sho as her romantic lead, Ren sees the potential disaster and does everything in his power to avert catastrophe. He is determined to save her career. Really, that's his motivation....
1. Chapter 1

Title: Can't Help Myself

Author: El Scribe

Rating: K

Summary: Ren is determined to save Kyoko's career... really, that's his motivation. This is going to be a short one. I'll finish it tonight when I get home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! or anything associated with Moulin Rouge, or Can't Help Myself by the Four Tops.

Can't Help Myself

**Rumor Alert!**

**Sources at LME have leaked the biggest movie news of the year! On a visit to the set of hit series 'Box R,' famous Australian director Baz Luhrmann was so impressed by the acting of rising star Kyouko (LME; Dark Moon, Box R) that he has finally agreed to allow a remake of his most famous film,'Moulin Rouge' (2001). What's more, the lead role is rumored to belong to none other than Japan's number one musician and number two most kissable man, Fuwa Sho! (Akatoki; Top Ten Most Kissable Men – April 2010 issue)....**

The table shook as Yashiro slammed the tabloid down with more force than seemed possible, given his somewhat delicate frame. Ren looked up, startled, to see his manager practically foaming at the mouth.

"What are you going to do about this ... _this_!" Yashiro practically hissed the last word. Combined with his narrowed eyes and agitated writhing, he reminded Ren of a snake about to strike.

"What are you talking about?" Ren asked slowly, carefully, edging away from the table. He tried to think of what could have possibly upset his manager to this degree. Surely there was nothing the paparazzi could have dug up on him that would cause this much concern. Images of his mother, father and Kyoko flashed through his mind in quick succession and he felt a bead of sweat form on his neck. "Let me see that."

He picked up the magazine, but before he could read it he found himself shivering as the temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees. Wiping away the imaginary icicle that had formed on his neck, he turned to find Kyoko trudging into the Dark Moon cafeteria, winter pouring off her in waves.

"Mogami-san?" he asked, concerned.

Kyoko stopped mid-stride, her right leg suspended two inches above the ground. She looked up and met Ren's eyes nervously, suddenly joining the rest of the room in shivering.

"Ts- Tsuruga-san!" she wailed. Snapping out of her reverie, she missed her step and collapsed in a pile at his feet. "I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Ren glanced around at the room full of curious cast and staff members. Straightening his tie, he gave a charming smile and a shrug as if to say "a sempai's work is never done." He made sure the curious stares had turned to sympathetic smiles before he gestured for Kyoko to follow him into the hallway.

Yashiro followed as well, his hands on his hips, nodding righteously like a mother who has just told the children's father what mischief they'd done while he was at work. Ren shot him a beaming smile and Yashiro found himself suddenly compelled to watch from afar. He strode down to the other end of the hall, rubbing his burning retinas.

Kyoko hadn't missed the fake smile either and she was staring at him with a strange look on her face - a mixture between fear and worship. The air seemed pretty thick and he considered moving the conversation elsewhere, but Yashiro was in front of the doors and the parking lot had plenty of vehicles for him to hide behind and eavesdrop, so Ren decided to just talk where they were.

"What's the matter, Mogami-san?" he began, patiently.

Kyoko instantly came back to reality, looking up at him with undisguised fear and guilt.

"I don't know what to do!" she said again, speaking rapidly as if the more words she got in the more likely she was to convince him of something. "I told Sawara-san but he won't let me out of the part! I can't do it. I really can't!"

"What part?" Ren asked, trying to piece together what she was talking about.

Kyoko seemed to shrink before him and he had to lean over and ask her to repeat her response, so quiet was her answer.

Panicking, she blurted it out. "Director Annaka wants me to play the lead in a Japanese adaptation of the American movie 'Moulin Rouge.'" She bit her lip.

"Well, congratulations, that's a very big honor." Ren couldn't help feeling there was another shoe waiting to drop. "Are you worried that you won't be able to play the part because Satine falls in love with Christian?"

"Ye-yes, there is that. I hadn't even thought of that! Oh my god!" Kyoko looked as if she'd just been informed that she had terminal cancer on top of leprosy. Her eyes unfocused and he could tell she was envisioning something because she suddenly landed a flying kick at a "Caution Wet Floor" sign that was standing innocently nearby. He could see a flaming hole in the center of the heavy duty plastic as it landed lifelessly at Yashiro's feet.

"Stupid Shotaro!" She shouted, then slapped both hands over her mouth.

When she looked up, Ren was gone and the demon king was staring down at her. "What does Fuwa have to do with it?" he asked coldly.

Kyoko cowered against the wall, struggling to respond. Nothing was scarier than the demon king (besides maybe the Emperor of the Night) and she knew her answer wasn't going to make Ren any less angry.

"He- that idiot came to bother me at Box R. He was nominated for a music video award for Prisoner and he was trying to make me go to the awards ceremony with him." Her eyes narrowed in fury. "He just wanted to be able to rub my face in it if he wins! There's no way I'd want to go anywhere with him."

Ren noted the intensity of her dislike and it did nothing to sooth his anger. Kyoko shouldn't be getting involved in arguments with Fuwa. She should just let him say whatever nonsense he wants and then coldly dismiss him. Fuwa would get bored eventually, but Kyoko kept rising to his challenge. Why couldn't she ever just leave the bait floating in the water? She snapped it up like a starving fish every time!

"So... the director, Luhrmann-san, overheard our argument and he decided for some reason that he wanted us to play the parts. I was so shocked I didn't know how to react and then everyone got so excited, especially Director Annaka, and by the time I could think clearly, they were already gone and on their way to see President Takarada." Kyoko stopped to take a breath and looked up at Ren with such pleading eyes that the demon king instantly vanished. "I told Sawara-san that I don't want the role, but he said there's nothing I can do because it's already been decided. What should I do, Tsuruga-san?"

Ren sighed heavily, collecting his thoughts and schooling his features back to their customary concerned-sempai expression. "I understand exactly what you're saying, Mogami-san. It's obvious what must be done."

Kyoko drooped but answered obediently. "I have to be a professional and do the role, even if I hate my stupid revolting arrogant.... costar and the thought of acting a love scene with him makes me want to vomit every one of my internal organs out onto his stupid face so that my stomach acid burns holes in his stupid perfect skin and he's permanently disfigured..... I mean – a professional does not let personal opinions interfere with work." She twitched, but seemed determined to do the right thing.

Ren was startled. "What? No!" Collecting himself, he continued more reasonably. "While it is very true that a professional cannot allow their personal feelings to influence their work, part of that is knowing when they are not capable of taking on a role. Only a very seasoned actor could pull off love scenes with someone they truly hate, and while you've definitely come a very long way in a very short time, you're simply not at that level yet. Taking on this role knowing that you aren't able to deal with Fuwa on a regular basis will mean disrupting the filming and possibly ruining the whole production." He explained, ignoring the twinge of guilt that he felt as he saw Kyoko's shamed look.

"You're right, Tsuruga-san," she sighed, feeling guilty towards the cast and crew of the film that hadn't even begun yet. "But Sawara-san said I can't turn it down. How can I stop myself from ruining the whole movie and wasting everyone's hard work?"

She looked up at him with perfect trust and Ren felt his stomach tighten with guilt and several other emotions. He really couldn't stand himself for giving her advice that was the opposite of what he would have done – what he had done, in fact, for his current role of Katsuki. He really believed that an actor should rise to every challenge, even if everyone around him says he'll never succeed. He felt like a hypocrite, but when he thought of Kyoko singing love songs to the man she _had_ loved for so many years, it just didn't seem like there was anything else he could say and still retain his sanity.

"Go over Sawara's head, then." Ren shocked them both by suggesting it. Sawara had given Kyoko her chance to audition – she wouldn't even be a Love Me member of the agency if it weren't for him. Seeing her doubt, he hastened to qualify. "I bet the President is the one who really wants you to take the role. If you convince him that you can't do it, then you will be allowed to drop out."

Kyoko saw the sense in that, but there was one major flaw in the plan. How was she supposed to convince the President of anything he didn't want to be talked into?

* * *

Author's note: Just a ridiculous little plotlet that got into my head. I issued a challenge for someone else to write it, but it keeps surfacing in my mind and making me laugh and I was getting distracted from the next chapter of Sho Business, so I just did it myself. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Can't Help Myself

Author: El Scribe

Rating: K

Summary: Ren is determined to save Kyoko's career... really, that's his motivation. Twoshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! or anything associated with Moulin Rouge, or Can't Help Myself by the Four Tops.

Can't Help Myself (2/3)

Ren ground his teeth against the cigarette, glad to be playing BJ. He knew it was twisted that he would find solace playing a serial killer, but it was really cathartic to imagine that the forehead he'd just put a bullet into had belonged to a certain blond musician.

Kyoko had reported her failure to convince Takarada on a short phone call before his BJ filming began.

"I told him I can't sing, but he said neither can Nicole Kidman and that's what music producers were for," she had explained. Ren tried to talk her into making another attempt, but she'd turned his arguments to dust and blown them away when she told him the President's winning move.

"He called Otou-san! You should have heard how disappointed he was in me, because he's told me before that it's selfish to turn down roles because I don't like them. I was so ashamed I just couldn't keep fighting!"

Ren knew enough about her interactions with his father to realize he wasn't going to be able to convince her to disappoint her adopted parent. And he knew Hizuri Kuu well enough to realize that he was 100% capable of flying to Japan to make trouble if Kyoko turned down the part.

"Traitor," he muttered, throwing his cigarette down and grinding it viciously beneath his boot heel.

But the worst part had been the end of the call. Right before he hung up he'd heard the sound he least needed to right then – Fuwa Sho's voice. He was baiting Kyoko with admonishments that she'd better watch the movie so she didn't embarrass him on the set. The disrespect that showed to Kyoko and the obvious proximity to said actress of her soon-to-be romantic lead were enough to make jaded murderer an easy role for Ren to play that day.

There really had to be something he could do, he told himself as the director signaled for him to return to set. He resolved to see Takarada Lory himself before he went home that night.

* * *

A can-can dancer almost kicked Ren in the face as he made his way through Takarada Lory's office later that evening. The décor had been changed to emulate the Moulin Rouge cabaret and Ren could tell even before the trapeze with a midget singer warbling La Vie En Rose was lowered from the ceiling that he was not in for a simple, rational conversation.

He sighed deeply and made his way to one of the cafe tables that were now dotting the office to wait for Lory's inevitable "grand entrance."

LME's president once again lived up to his title as the most flamboyant man in show business. After La Vie en Rose ended, there was a hush and all of the lights went out suddenly. A click accompanied the advent of a single, pure white spotlight, aimed at the curtains of the stage that some of the can-can dancers had been dancing on. A thin falsetto warbled its way through the curtains.

"I made it through the wilderness. Somehow I made it throuuuugh." Ren buried his face in both hands as he recognized the voice and realized what was about to happen.

"Didn't know how lost I was until I found you," the crooning continued. Suddenly, the curtains were whipped back and a quartet of swarthy musicians in striped sweaters began to accompany Takarada, who was center stage, wearing a top hat and tailcoat.

"Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time! Like a vi-i-i-r-gin when your heart beats next to mine!" The dancers swarmed into a frenzy of activity and the midget was doing impossible acrobatics on the trapeze as she sang backup from above. Takarada was holding the back of Ren's chair and lunging forward from either side to emphasize particular lines of the song.

The entire thing was humiliating and seemed to last forever, but Ren knew that if he cut the president off before his need for exhibition had been sated then there would be absolutely no chance of convincing him to let Kyoko off the hook. Given the obvious, though unsurprising, preoccupation that Lory seemed to have with Moulin Rouge, it was going to be hard enough to talk sense to him as it was.

When the song finally ended, Ren was wearing Lory's top hat and throwing back a tumbler of imported red wine as if it were cranberry juice.

"I take it you've heard the news," Lory sat across from him, nursing his own glass of wine. His face beamed as he gushed like a teenage girl who had been invited to prom by the captain of the football team. "After almost ten years and fifty-nine cruel denials, I have finally gotten the agreement I've been waiting for to make my dream come true!"

Ren's heart sank. This was going to be even more difficult than he'd imagined.

"Oh, you have no idea how hard I've worked to try and convince that ogre Luhrmann to let me adapt his masterpiece to Japanese. The film has everything! Color, energy, tragedy, music! And above all things – Love!

"Of course, Baz was a little tame with the production, but we can easily fix that. This is going to be the biggest budgeted film in LME's history!"

Ren couldn't imagine how anyone could add more gaudy pageantry to the film than its American version had already possessed, but he was sure that Lory would find a way.

"To think that I'm finally going to be given the opportunity to produce my magnum opus- my great love letter to love!" Lory continued, rising up from his seat and clasping his hands together, gazing off into the distance. "And I owe it all to my number one Love Me member, too!" he twirled around, giggling, delighted with the irony.

Ren cleared his throat. "Speaking of Mogami-san," he began, sitting up straight.

But the president was still in his own world. "I know she'll be able to pull it off. I've been amazed by that girl time and time again. There simply doesn't seem to be a challenge she can't overcome. The romantic power of Moulin Rouge will break down the last of the chains that have been holding her back and she will burst free to fulfill her full potential, soaring like a phoenix on the wings of love..."

Ren felt bile in the back of his throat, imagining Kyoko and Sho riding a fluffy cartoon phoenix into a cheesy cardboard sunset with tiny hearts popping over their heads.

"She's not ready!" he blurted, though he'd meant to work around to his point more casually. "You know as well as I do that she fears love more than anything. If you put her in this position she'll buckle under the pressure and you'll ruin her career."

Takarada froze mid-twirl and leveled a stern look at the younger man. "You call yourself a sempai? Do you really have no faith in your kouhei's ability at all?"

Ren was torn. He didn't want to downplay Kyoko's talent and drive, but at the same time, this show must not go on. At least.... not as cast. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"It's not really that, President," he began, carefully. "I believe she could overcome this role and create her own Satine. I just don't think she could do that _and_ deal with Fuwa Sho at the same time."

The President frowned, suddenly all business. He fell gracefully into the chair across from Ren and gestured with his wine glass for the actor to continue.

"They have history," Ren proceeded, silently apologizing to Kyoko for sharing her secret. He didn't have any other option. "History the tabloids would love to get their hands on. They were childhood friends who ran away to Tokyo together. Fuwa made it big and kicked her out from underneath him. He... broke her heart completely." His voice barely contained the frustration he felt. It was so unfair that he had to suffer the consequences of another man's actions.

"That explains quite a bit," Lory mused, sipping his wine thoughtfully.

"So you see, she can't stand him now. All of her love has turned to vengeance – that's why she became an actress in the first place. If you force her to act with Fuwa for the duration of the filming, you won't have to worry about your Co-Star Killer, you'll be too busy calling press conferences to deny comment about your Co-Star Slayer. She'll kill him!"

Lory's face fell and he slumped dejectedly in his chair. He pouted as he replied. "But Luhrmann said that I could only have the rights if Sho and Kyoko play the lead roles. If I drop either one then I'll die without even beginning my greatest work of art! You don't know how long and hard I've struggled to get these rights. That bastard will never offer them again if I turn them down now!"

"But Kyoko can't act with Sho. Absolutely not." Ren asserted a bit too emphatically. Lory narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized the actor.

"Hmmmm. There is one thing we could try..." he began, slyly.

Ren leaned forward, ready to hear any alternative that would keep Kyoko as far from her ex as humanly possible.

"Well, we could try to convince that heartless genius that someone else would be better for Fuwa's role. Someone like... you, perhaps."

Ren nodded warily. The part of Christian wasn't exactly in keeping with his image. The role was a young, penniless writer capable of silly over-the-top antics, careless of anyone's opinion when it came to his love.

On the other hand, it was exactly the kind of hero he could picture Kyoko gushing over. Charming, dashing and romantic, practically a knight in shining top hat. In the midst of all the magical spectacle that was sure to abound on set, he could imagine the effect it would have on her. For a moment he imagined himself holding Kyoko in front of the moon, her eyes twinkling like the stars as she gazed up at him. Then he flashed to an image of the same scene, but it was Sho, not Ren that leaned in to....

"What do I have to do?" he snapped, his knuckles whiter than the cloth that covered the table he itched to turn over.

Author's note: Okay, it's a three parter, then. Running longer than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Can't Help Myself

Author: El Scribe

Rating: K

Summary: Ren is determined to save Kyoko's career... really, that's his motivation. Fourshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! or anything associated with Moulin Rouge, or Can't Help Myself by the Four Tops.

Can't Help Myself (3/4)

Verona, a nightclub that was very popular with movie industry VIPS at the moment, was even more crowded than usual. Word of the famous Australian director's visit had spread and name droppers from across the business were present in full force to try to network with the foreign celebrity.

Of course, that didn't prevent Ren from walking right past the velvet rope, as if there hadn't been a line of would-be patrons stretching around the block waiting to see if they'd get past the bouncers. As inconvenient as it could be sometimes, his status as Japan's _number one _most kissable male did come in handy once in a while.

It wasn't hard to locate the booth where Luhrmann and Director Annaka were holed up. All he had to do was follow the train of desperate climbers and scantily clad women that had flocked to them and he found it almost immediately.

Ren was embarrassed to realize that his purpose there wasn't exactly different from anyone else's. His status was, however, as was proven when the crowd parted like the Red Sea at his subtle cough. A few of the women stepped forward instead of back, and even more stayed where they were, changing their posture so that they seemed to pop forward without moving an inch. Ren smiled politely, causing a ripple of sighs to move through the crowd as he approached the booth where the two directors were sharing a bottle of sake.

"You see, that's what I love about Japan. A lot of westerners think that you're a cold culture, but no cold people could produce such a soothing, warm drink," Luhrmann was saying. He looked different than Ren had imagined. Despite his gray hair and stubble, he seemed no older than thirty, not a wrinkle to be seen around his merry dark eyes.

"Good evening," Ren greeted, in fluent English. The directors looked up at him, surprised. Annaka recognized him immediately, exclaimed in delight and gestured enthusiastically for the actor to take a seat next to him. Ren got the distinct feeling that the current bottle of sake was neither the first, nor likely the second or third they had opened tonight.

"Tsuruga-san, I can't believe we've never met before!" Annaka was saying, shaking Ren's hand vigorously. "I'm a huge fan of your Katsuki!" He turned to Luhrmann eagerly. "This is the most talented actor in Japan! The One-Take King!" he explained.

Ren bowed to both men, smiling modestly. "It's an honor to meet two such talented directors. I've been enjoying Box R immensely," he nodded to Annaka. He was about to continue when the director burst into laughter.

"Yes, just about every man in Japan has, thanks to my Natsu!"

Ren's smile turned blinding but didn't fail. He didn't appreciate other people laying claim to Kyoko's characters – he knew how hard she had worked on the role because he himself had had more to do with developing Natsu than the director who had almost prevented her from ever being filmed.

But he realized that Annaka was drunk and it would be a bad idea to start an argument with him, as he needed to approach his guest. He turned to Luhrmann, prepared to begin the lines he'd rehearsed for himself.

"Oh!" Luhrmann clapped his hands together then pointed both index fingers at the actor in recognition. "You're the one from all of the Armandy ads! I knew you looked familiar! So you're an actor as well?"

Ren nodded and Annaka went into a long speech about how Ren was more than an actor, he was _the_ actor who represented all of Japan, or would if there was an acting Olympics.

"Yes," Ren said, carefully steering the conversation back along the lines he'd planned. "And I really owe it all to you, Mr. Luhrmann."

Luhrmann and Annaka both expressed astonishment and Ren was happy to elaborate. He carefully spun the story he had prepared about how as a young boy he'd seen Moulin Rouge and decided that he wanted to be an actor. "The movie is like a love letter to love," he ad-libbed, remembering Takarada's earlier speech.

"Exactly!" Luhrmann tapped his sake glass on the table for emphasis. "That's exactly what I intended!"

Ren leaned forward eagerly. "It seemed like Christian was a kindred soul, I've always dreamed of playing the part," he continued.

Annaka burst out laughing again, this time snorting sake through his nose. He'd had enough to drink that he didn't even seem phased by the sting of alcohol on his nasal membranes. He doubled over, slapping his hand on the table. After a few moments, he regained some measure of control over himself and leaned back, slapping his hand against his chest and still chuckling occasionally as he elaborated.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're just such a serious actor, Tsuruga. I can't picture you singing the Elephant Love Medley or the Sound of Music." he burst into renewed hysterics. "The hills are aliiiiive," he crooned, causing Luhrmann to laugh as well.

Luhrmann took pity on the young actor however and smiled at him. "I'm happy to see that I have devoted fans even in Japan. I'm sure you're a fine actor and would do the part justice, but I've already found the leads for this production," he explained.

Ren forced another smile and asked how he could be so certain without having held auditions.

Luhrmann's eyes shined good-naturedly as he gestured at Annaka with his thumb. "I was visiting this fool over here on the set of his drama, because he'd been bragging so much about this actress he'd discovered. Well, I've known him since university, so imagine my astonishment when I found he was actually right for once! That girl had so much fire in her she practically set off the smoke detectors. And the boy who was pushing her buttons was so obviously smitten, so undaunted by her rebuffs. It was like watching the Elephant scene in real life!"

He lifted the sake to his lips and mused silently for a moment. "You know, don't tell Ewan or Nicole, but I was never entirely satisfied with that scene in the original. They're superb actors, don't get me wrong, but they were both older than the characters they were playing. The chemistry between Fuwa and Kyouko is exactly what I always imagined and once I learned that Fuwa was a singer I just knew that the time had come to finally allow Takarada to remake the film."

Ren seethed inwardly at the idea of Fuwa and Kyoko having any sort of chemistry, but he buried the jealousy and tried to find an argument that would make Luhrmann reconsider. If he could just...

Annaka yawned ferociously, all of the sake having finally caught up with him. "I am an idiot, drinking like a twenty year old every time this shady character comes to town. We're not kids anymore, Baz, and you've got a flight tomorrow morning, so we should leave the night to the young ones like Tsuruga here." He clapped a hand on Ren's shoulder affectionately, then used it as leverage to hoist himself unsteadily to his feet. He fumbled through his pocket for a moment, eventually locating a business card, which he clasped into Ren's hands.

"We've got to work together on something, Tsuruga, definitely call me." He insisted, throwing several bills onto the table.

Ren took the card, bowing mechanically before turning to Luhrmann. "You're leaving tomorrow?" he asked, bleakly.

"Ten am flight!" Luhrmann confirmed, grabbing his jacket from the waiter who had materialized as soon as the two men had begun their preparations to leave. "It was a pleasure meeting you, young man."

Ren bowed again, waiting until they were out of sight to sink back into the booth. He ignored the trio of women who were fighting over who would slide in next to him and finished the last of the sake, collecting his thoughts. Kyoko's earlier question echoed through his head.

What was he going to do now?

Author's note: Is there such a thing as a four-shot?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Can't Help Myself

Author: El Scribe

Rating: K

Summary: Ren is determined to save Kyoko's career... really, that's his motivation. Fiveshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! or anything associated with Moulin Rouge, or Can't Help Myself by the Four Tops.

Can't Help Myself 

An hour later, Ren slammed his brakes in the LME parking garage. He ignored the faint smell of burning rubber and leaned over to push the door open for his waiting manager. Yashiro, having witnessed his charge's uncharacteristic and illegal entrance to the garage (the speed limit was 15 miles per hour, and Ren had easily been going over fifty before his sudden stop) seemed reluctant to get in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, cautiously poking his head through the passenger side door.

"Just get in," Ren said wearily. Seeing his manager's hesitation, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his trademark brilliant smile was shining full force.

Yashiro had worked with Tsuruga Ren long enough to know when he was angry, and he was definitely angry. He steeled his nerves and demanded the keys to the car.

Ren stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about? You can't even use a cell phone without damaging it beyond repair. There's no way I'm going to let you drive my car."

Yashiro held firm. "You just took the ramp like the Indy 500 depended on it. At that rate, you'll destroy the car and both of us, and I'm too pretty to die young."

Ren sighed and turned off the ignition, gesturing for Yashiro to get in. After a moment of consideration, Yashiro apparently considered it safe enough to board, since the car was off. If he saw Ren reach for the keys, he would have enough time to jump out before they started moving.

"What happened?" Yashiro asked again, his eyes on the ignition. "Why did you have me cancel that interview tonight? I just got through apologizing to the producer."

Ren looked straight ahead, tapping his fingers against the sides of the steering wheel. If he didn't give Yashiro some sort of excuse, it would damage their working relationship. It was one thing to keep his private life private, but when it started affecting his job, Yashiro had a right to some sort of explanation.

"I went to Verona to meet with Director Annaka and Baz Luhrmann," was all he said.

It was enough. Yashiro's eyes widened until he looked like an alien or a Disney character. A shoujo anime character, Ren decided, as Yashiro clasped both hands and leaned his cheek against them. Ren could practically see stars dancing in the background.

Sometimes he wondered if Yashiro was Takarada Lory's long lost son.

"So you went to save the woman you l--" Yashiro cut off abruptly as Ren moved his hand to turn on the car. "I mean.... how did it go?" he qualified, watching Ren's fingers in alarm.

Ren gave him a dark look and Yashiro understood that it had not gone well at all.

"The president told me that Luhrmann made the use of Fuwa a condition for the movie rights, so I went to try to convince him to recast. Mogami-san should not be put into such a stressful position just because of a contractual obligation. As her sempai, it's my responsibility to watch over her career – a failed project of this scale will be fatal, and that would reflect poorly on me as her mentor."

Yashiro wasn't the least bit convinced by that stilted and unsolicited justification of Ren's behavior, but he made sure not to let the twitching of the corners of his mouth become a full blown smile, for fear Ren would start the car and drive them to their doom.

"So what happened with Luhrmann?" he asked instead.

"I didn't have enough time to convince him," Ren said shortly.

The car was silent for a moment as Yashiro tried to find an a response that wouldn't lead to Ren turning on the ignition.

"He leaves for Australia tomorrow morning, and he's still convinced he wants to use Fuwa. He seems to feel that the fact that Mogami doesn't like him is actually a good thing. He wouldn't stay to listen to any alternatives." Ren continued, after a minute had passed without a response from Yashiro. His shoulders were slumped as his frustration seemed to be overtaken by defeat.

Yashiro was stunned. He knew how charming Ren could be. He couldn't believe he'd failed to get the director to even consider him for the part.

Feeling that there was nothing more to say, Ren finally did turn the key and start the car. Yashiro buckled his seatbelt and they drove out of the parking garage and onto the street in silence.

"He's leaving tomorrow morning," Ren said again, voicing the substance of his internal monologue. "I can't convince someone who isn't here and I certainly can't afford to take enough time off for an unscheduled trip to Australia." Yashiro's eyes widened, because obviously Ren had considered the option.

"There's nothing I can do." Ren concluded. His shoulders slumped and he leaned his head back against the headrest.

Yashiro's eyes filled with sympathetic tears. How tragic! The most romantic thing that Ren Tsuruga had ever done – practically the first romantic thing he'd ever done! - and it didn't succeed and Kyoko would never even know about how hard he'd tried.

"I wonder what Christian would do?" Yashiro wondered out loud.

For the second time in half an hour, Ren's feet slammed on the breaks. This time, several cars slamming on their horns voiced disapproval instead of his manager. Ren didn't seem to notice.

I feel bad for his mechanic, Yashiro thought, as he watched Ren pick up the ear piece to his cell phone and start dialing.

"Mogami-san?" Ren asked when the line picked up, to Yashiro's uncontrollable delight. He squealed and clapped his hands as Ren asked the actress where she was and told her he was picking up. Obviously Kyoko rejected the offer for a ride – that was like her, she never wanted to burden people.

He stopped squealing, however, as Ren explained his plan to his kouhei. Even he was shocked by the audacity of it. It would be a public relations nightmare but – it could work!

Kyoko was harder to convince, because Ren had driven almost to the Box R studio before he carried the day.

"Do you want to work with Fuwa that much?" he'd asked.

When Kyoko got into the back seat of the car five minutes later, swathed in an aura of rage and determination, Ren told her that Yashiro had fallen asleep. It was quicker than saying that his manager had passed out in ecstacy once he'd heard the plan.

Author's note: Alright, I swear that this is a fiveshot. It would've been a four shot but I cut this part short so I can get something in on my other story. I feel bad about this diversion when I have two thirds of a chapter drafted but not edited and posted to Sho Business. Thanks to anyone who's reading!


End file.
